


Blue hearts Green starts

by LouisHarryTease



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: #First kiss, #breakups, #cutting, #first everything, #i dont know what else, #insecurities, #weight problems, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisHarryTease/pseuds/LouisHarryTease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the small quiet one when you first meet him,but after a few minutes he can show you the fun side of him.  Harry like to take pictures and draw, while talking your ear off and telling stupid jokes. They've been best friends from as far back as they can remember. They start to become a little more but when there friendship is put online everything begans to come down.</p><p> </p><p>Or louis and harry are best friends. As they grow up together everything they do isn't considered best friend gestures. When another person comes along could there years of friendship break. Could the relationship they both want disappear</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue hearts Green starts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is a work in progress but I hope you like it.

"Louis" I say moving around in my sleeping bag trying to get comfortable. I never even had a sleeping bag nor new what one was before tonight,mum took Gemma to walmart and left me with dad. Dad explained that at my age I will start having sleepovers. He said that I'm a big boy now that I'm seven, and I am able to sleepover at other people house. It sounded fun I had never had a sleepover with anyone other that my papa and grandma.

"Louis"I say moving some more before tapping his shoulder.

"What harry" he says rubbing his eyes

"I have to use the bathroom"I say sitting up and shaking louis again.

"Well go then" he says rolling onto the other side.

"I'm scared" I say my voice cracking a little bit. Louis sits up and looks me in the eyes.Wiping the tears from my eyes that I didn't even notice we're there.

" it's okay love" he says standing up putting his hand out for me to grab.

I wipe my eyes and stand up using louis hand for support."Lou am i still a big boy" I say still sniffling a little bit.

"Oh yes you are, everyone gets scared. I get scared and I'm eight."he says wrapping his arms around me.

He walks me to the bathroom down stairs grabbing his flashlight for me to use. He flicks the bathroom light on and turns the flashlight off. I turn away and still feel louis eyes on me. 

"Can you turn around Lou" I say now looking at louis. His checks turn a rosy red.

"Umh.. Yea I sure" he says turning around. I wait another few seconds until I turn around and pull my pants down finally using the bathroom.

When we get back to the room I began to cry again.

"Whats wrong now love" louis says grabbing my hand.

"I miss my mommy" I say throwing my arms around louis in a bear hug crying harder now.

"Why Dont you sleep in my sleeping bag with me so you Dont feel so lonely". He says bringing me closer to his sleeping bag. I nod my head crawling in with him. Pushing closer to louis putting my head in the crook of louis neck. Thats how he falls asleep and wakes up.

A few years later harry is knocking(more like banging) on louis house door.

"Louis...louis..louis" Harry runs in pulling louis into a hug. "Happy 12th birthday" he says putting a big wet kiss on louis cheek.

"Oh hazz you didn't have to get me a present" he says looking at harry with a fond smile. That's how there parents find them louis with a big fond smile on his face and harry wrapped up in his arms, head in the crook of his neck. later that night at dinner harry ask his and louis mom if he could spend a night.

"If its OK with you" jay ask looking to Anne.

"Sure" she says

I turn to look at Lou to see that he's already smiling. I smile back looking down at my food wishing I could eat faster.

"Hey you can't wake me up in the middle of the night, saying that the curly haired four eyed monster under the bed is going to get you. Your just going to sleep in your own sleeping bag still" louis says, and if he wanted to kiss the smirk off his face no one needs to know that,and if he acted scared on purpose to sleep in louis sleeping bag no one needs to know that either.

When I wake up louis is already gone. I touch and fell his spot still warm meaning he just got up. I sit up and look around the room not seeing him. 

"Lou" he calls out lightly. Something catches his eye but before he can turn around and see what it is, he is tackled to the ground by a cackling louis. He tickles his stomach making him jump and twist and turn. Moving to his armpits making him squirm out of his sleeping bag.  
"Lou okay stop"he says barley able to breath from how much he is laughing. He grabs louis arm and twist him. Finally on top he takes his other hand and pins that one down to. Looking at lou than his lips. So close that we are breathing into each others mouth. I lean forward a little debating if should finally get the kiss that I always wanted on his perfect skinny pink lips. Lou quickly runs his tounge across his lips looking at me like he was debating it to. I bend down and he louis bends forward, when there lips are almost to kissing he leans in and whispers into louis ear. "To bad your not to good at sticking to being the king" I say before losing the corner of his lips. They both shiver. The rest of the day they act like nothing happened, but there moms couldn't understand why they had big smiles on there face the whole day. Louis accidentally bumps into him a million times and he accidentally touches his leg every time he gets up, and if they hands under the cover its no one else's business.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi what did you think? I will try to update every 2 weeks. Dont be shy leave comments down below. Sorry its so short. Also sorry if there Are a lot of misspells.


End file.
